Saved
by coffee dazed
Summary: oneshot. Sir leon returns.


**Saved **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything relating to the BBC or 'Merlin'

* * *

**

Gwen hummed softly to herself as she picked wild herbs and flowers from the forest that she always looked forward to spending time in. It was an occasion when she could take time for herself and lose herself in her own thoughts and dreams, at least for a few hours. It was more important now than ever before to snatch precious moments of peace since the Great Dragon's attack on Camelot and it's people were still trying to pick up the pieces and rebuild the city and their lives. Therefore, she lifted her head in alarm when she heard a strange noise much like a rattling scuffle which she could not identify. Gwen lifted a slim hand to push loose curls out of her eyes and peered warily at the cluster of shrubs from where the sound had emanated. Her body tensed and she had a hand poised on her long skirt, ready to run if the need arose.

Trepidation filled the maid as the vegetation stirred and a tall, dirty and crumpled figure came into view. It staggered towards Gwen and fell to the ground just a few paces before her. Gwen could only watch in horror before she clapped a hand to her mouth and almost of their own accord, her feet rushed the young woman over to the fallen figure and she came to a stop, kneeling next to it.

* * *

"Sir Leon!" Gwen called his name as she brushed matted hair, once blond but now dirty brown with dried blood and dirt, away from the knight's face. She couldn't quite believe her eyes. The city and castle had grieved for the well-loved knight when it had been thought he had perished alongside many of the other knights in their last stand against Kilgarrah.

Cradling his head in her lap, she studied him and noted the cuts and burns, the tattered clothing and what pieces of armour remained on him were dented and tarnished, some of it askew where straps had come loose or were missing altogether.

"Gwen," rasped Leon hoarsely. His mouth moved but she could not make out his words. She shushed him gently and reached for the basket she had carried with her. Pulling out a waterskin, she unplugged the neck and carefully poured a little of the liquid onto the stricken man's lips, letting it seep into his mouth then nodding in satisfaction when she saw him swallow. She repeated this action a few more times and felt happier that Leon seemed to settle a bit more. His blue eyes closed and his breathing became steadier.

Gwen tried to look him over as best she could from the position she was in but to no avail. She shrugged off her cloak and folded it as best she could before gently lifting his head and carefully placing it beneath his head. She quickly examined him and as far as she could tell there was nothing broken but she would need to wait for Gaius to make sure there were no other injuries.

Leon's eyes opened and he focused on the gentle face of the maid kneeling above him and something in the back of his mind silently congratulated Arthur on his choice of lady. His befuddled brain registered her lips moving and words trickled into his consciousness.

"Wait here… Camelot… get help… Arthur…" He thought he heard a patter of feet moving off into the distance.

He tried to nod his head but wasn't sure if she realised or not but he closed his eyes again and finally allowed himself to relax, safe in the knowledge that one of Camelot's most adept and gentle women was coming to his rescue.

* * *

In a far off tower, gray eyes tinged with gold stared off into the distance but they weren't staring aimlessly, instead they were fixed on a specific point. Slender fingers twirled and played restlessly with a lock of long dark hair as eventually a sigh of relief was taken.

"He is well, then? Saved?" A soft voice asked.

Morgana turned and met the blonde, hazel-eyed figure of her sister. "Yes," she replied. She didn't trust herself to say more, she didn't know _what_ to say. Her heart no longer held any love for Camelot or its people, none that was except for a dark-haired maid and a tall, placid-natured knight.

In her weakened state and knowing her immature powers were not enough, Morgana had pleaded with Morgause to protect and save Leon from Kilgarrah.

* * *

_**Just a little drabble because I'm pleased that TPTB have saved Sir Leon and he lives on in series 3, yay! :D**_

_**Please review xx**_


End file.
